Rebound (Pound Patrol episode 2)
I- Exterior Shelter 17 Enclosure (We find ourselves with a bird's eye view of Shelter 17; cheerful music is playing. A pair of birds fly on-screen from stage left. Camera view then changes to a ground level, with a Choclate Lab asleep laying in the enclosure.) Zuma: (Wakes up; notices birds and chuckles) Birdies. (Chuckles again; proceeds to chase them by bouncing after them) I'm chasing you and I don't even know why! (Chuckles again as he lands, inadvertantly waking up Malta) Malta: (Angrily) Zuma, how many times do I got to tell you to never frolic in my personal space? Rocky: (Walks up to Malta from stage left; tone is nonchalant) Eh, let him frolic. It's a perfect day for it. (Camera view focuses on Zuma) Zuma: (Briefly stops chasing the birds) Can I chase the birds into the alley, Wocky? Can I?! (Camera view goes back to Rocky and Malta, the latter of whom has a tired look on her face) Rocky: Sure, buddy. Just don't let McLeish see you. (Camera view goes to Zuma) Zuma: (Chuckles goofily; proceeds to chase the birds off-screen, exit stage right) (Camera returns to Rocky and Malta) Rocky: Yep, the perfect day. Sun's shining, no pups to place. (Yawns and stretches) Days like this are made for a dog to unwind. (Off-screen, there is a sound of tires screeching; cut to the front gate, which opens as a blue truck with flame decals zooms in, makes several sharp turns and eventually stops, bringing up a cloud of dust; dogs bark- either in habit or curiousity -as (following a cut to the kennel fence) Rocky, Malta, Chase and Skye walk up to see what's going on; off-screen, a door slams shut; we cut back to the dust cloud, where a gray Sheepdog puppy is standing) Rebound: (Jumps and barks once) Paw Patrol (except for Zuma): Aww! Chase: That pup's more appealing than a half-eaten pizza crust dropped in a greasy, New York gutter. (Off-screen, sound of extreme sobbing is heard as a second door slams shut; cut back to the dust cloud, from which a massive blond man with a look of distress on his face is revealed) The "Smashinator": (Begging and crying) Please, little dog, PLEASE! Rebound: (Proceeds to run back and forth in excitement, barking at a regular interval) The "Smashinator": I can't take it no more! (Sobs again) (Cut to the kennel fence) Rocky: (Confused) Uh, what's up with that? Malta: Heck if I know. (Door of pound office slams shut; camera is focused on Smashinator's face, but pulls out as McLeish and Olaf walk out) McLeish: (Enters from stage right; tone is furious) You, there! What do you think you're doing, tearing into my dog pound like some kind of truck-driving, muscle-bound...? The "Smashinator": (Begins crying again) McLeish: (Tone is confused) ...blubbering, little school-girl? Olaf: (Surprised) Mr. McLeish, it's the "Smashinator"- my favorite professional wrestler of all time! (The "Smashinator" proceeds to blow his nose on Olaf's shirt, much to Olaf's disgust) Olaf: (Disgusted by this) Make that my second favorite professional wrestler of all time. The "Smashinator": (Speaking in the third person) The Smashinator has destroyed many an opponent, but this time, the Smashinator has met his match. (Begging) Please, dog catcher man, you gotta take this puppy off my hands! McLeish: (In disbelief; looks down as Rebound gets a gleam in her eye) This puppy?